


Amazing Grace

by DelorraMontrachet



Category: FFXIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelorraMontrachet/pseuds/DelorraMontrachet
Summary: A brief snippet of the afterlife and ......the after life.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Amazing Grace

The Warrior of Light opened her eyes and found herself laying in a field of riotous flowers. She stood up and saw that the air was filled with rainbows dancing off crystals and that music filled the air. She thought to herself “I’m in Il Mheg”. 

She looked around and saw a shimmering city in the distance that she knew was never in Il Mheg and realized she was in the Heavens. It hadn't quite hit her that she had died, but she started to walk towards the city with a happy heart. 

Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Haurchefant Greystone smiling down at her.

She said “Haurchefant ! How…..why…..Oh…I really am dead? Aymeric will kill me.”

Haurchefant laughed and said "You’re not quite dead. But your injuries are so grievous, whether you live or die might be out of even Halone's hands. You have a choice and Halone asked me to tell you about it as she is dealing with your plethora of souls. Damn woman…you have as many souls as you have titles.”

The Warrior of Light laughed and swatted him “Silly Haurchefant! There are so many things I want to say to you…but ….”

Haurchefant cut her off and said “Girly-girl, I love you too….always have and always will. But…we were never meant to love each other that way. While you've given your heart to others, there is only one man who holds your soul. I just count myself lucky to have been loved by such an amazing woman. Now, we don’t have much time so listen for a moment. Halone is giving you a choice to make up for all the choices that were taken away from you in Hydalyn’s service. You can stay here in the Heavens. If anyone deserves it, its you. Or, you can return to The Source and live out the years you would have been allotted had you not been called to be the Warrior of Light and Dark. Halone is putting the fear of…well Halone in those who would deny you that right even as she deals with the Light and other souls you have been toteing around." 

“If you stay, and, you are certainly deserving, Father will die quickly of a broken heart and join us here. You see, he loves you as his daughter. History won’t remember Aymeric the way it should. He will be an effective leader, but without the passion you bring to his life, he will only serve, maybe three years. After that, he will drink and fight his way around Eorzia. Life will go on, and events will play themselves out as they are destined to, but without you, life on Eorzia isn’t as rich as it could be and a lot of people won’t have as good or peaceful life as they would have had you lived.”

The Warrior of Light sighed and said “Haurchefant, I’m so very tired and I hurt all over.” She rubbed her chest right at heart level. “I’m spun around in the currents of fate like a toy boat, being carried away by whichever current is stronger. I don’t want to fight anymore. I’m so very lonely and so cold.” She started to cry and Haurchafant pulled her in close. “Fate has been playing with me like a leaf in a stream. While I don’t want to die, I’m just so tired. I don’t know if I CAN make a choice right now.” 

Haurchefant took her in his arms and said “Come here and dance with me. Let me give you a place where you can be at peace and rest, for just a little while.” And, they danced to the music of the fairies. The warrior sank into the embrace and drew strength and comfort from her dear friend. After a while, she realized what she needed, no, wanted to do. When she pulled slightly back, Hauchafant smiled knowingly down at her and said “Tell Papa I love him and I’m at peace.” With a final smile, Haurchefant said “And remember your promise to name one of them after me.” And his presence shimmered and sparkled, until there was no trace of her heart-friend........

As the dust settled, Aymeric sat in the sand, stunned, with the dead warrior in his arms. He looked at the gathered crowd, grief stricken. 

Suddenly a tinkle of bell-like laughter came from his arms. He heard the Warrior of Light say as she opened her eyes “Silly Haurchefant…of course we’ll name one of them after you!”


End file.
